Fly with me
by imnotyourpuppetdoll
Summary: James takes Lily for a little ride in the airs. Fluff. One Shot.


"Do you want to try?"

"No way, James. There is absolutely no way I will fly on a broom ever again."

Indeed, Lily Evans had a very bad memory of one of the flying lessons that were given to the first years. When she was just a few feet above the ground, she had found herself feeling so weird at this new feeling that she had started to tremble uncontrollably. This, of course, had caused her broom to go in all different directions possible at the same time. After five minutes of this kind of rodeo, she had fallen off the broom, and after getting up on her feet, the small red-head had thrown up all the content of her breakfast.

"Ooow, c'mon Lils, it was first year! I'm sure it will be different now. Besides I'll be there to catch you in you fall", James added with a wink.

"If this is supposed to reassure me, it didn't work. Anyway, I'm the worst at flying in the whole Wizarding World and you're like Hogwart's Quidditch champion or something. I'm going to look like a five year old kid being taught to fly by her dad."

James put his hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and put a finger under her chin so that he could catch her eyes.

"Heeey, easy there. This isn't a big deal, it's not a competition! There is no one around, only me. I swear to Merlin I won't judge you. I just want to show you more about flying and about Quidditch because it means a lot to me. And so do you. There's no need to be afraid. I'll be with you the whole time."

At his words, Lily felt slightly lighter and found herself smiling a little.

"Ok. I'm Lily Evans, I can do this."

But just a second later, when she lifted her gaze towards the poles, so high in the sky, the panic took over again.

"No, no I can't. I can't. It's too high, I just can't! I can't go up there on my own, even if you're behind me or whatever!"

"You know what? We're going to go on the same broom for your first real time in the airs. I will be behind you, I will hold you and I will help you steer the broom. Is that ok for you, babe?"

"Well… I guess it's better, yeah. But let me tell you this, James Potter. If I die, I will come and haunt your nightmares for the rest of your life."

James burst out laughing.

"Relax, Lils, you're so not going to die. It will be fun, I promise, ok? And if you really dislike it, we'll come back down as soon as you want it. Deal?"

"Deal", she replied, sealing it with a kiss.

James grabbed her hand and lead her where his broom, a Comet 180, that he had placed at the middle of the pitch. He took it in his hand and sat on it, making sure to leave room for Lily in front of him. She hesitated then shook herself and placed herself where she had to. James then put one arm around Lily's middle, so that he could hold her tightly, and with his free hand, he took Lily's and gently placed it on the broom handle. Then, he tapped his foot on the ground, and next thing she knew, Lily Evans felt herself rising towards the open sky. The same feeling of fight and sickness that she had felt six years ago started to appear, but was soon replaced with another and she then focused on James' arm around her, his soft hand above hers, and his breath on her neck. Only this, only him, her boyfriend, and his presence with her.

When she heard him whisper something in her ear, "open your eyes", she realized that she had indeed closed them. She slowly opened one eyelid, then the other. She looked ahead of her and found herself speechless. This was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The sun was setting and the whole sky was a mix of the most beautiful colors. The Forbidden Forest looked as endless as ever, yet far from scary. She could spot flowers and trees beginning to grow again after the tough winter. And most of all, she could see the castle from a brand new angle, and the view almost brought a few tears to her eyes. If was magnificent. It was her home.

"Do you want me to steer us a bit around the pitch?"

She quietly nodded, and felt his hand guide hers so that they could steer the broom in the right way, together. They rode around in large circles, James' hand not leaving hers for a second.

Fifteen minutes later, they were back on the ground. James' arm was still wrapped around Lily. They were both silent, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. They were both trying to gather their spirits, to find something to say, that wouldn't break the magic of this moment. Lily then turned around so that she could face James.

"Thank you", she softly said.

"So, did you like it? The feeling of flying in the air?", James asked.

"I just.. I know that I wouldn't like it as a sport, you know, going as fast as possible, with an opposite team trying to make me fall… But to fly around a bit, it's not so bad, I guess. The view is so beautiful and, wherever we are, I know I'll like it, as long as I'm with you and you're with me."

James pulled her closer to him and held her tighter. He placed his hand on her cheek, and looked right into her eyes, as he said "I'll always be with you, Lily Evans. Always, I promise. I could never be without you, ever."

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too. More than anything."

And he brought his lips to hers, putting all his love in a kiss.


End file.
